


Record Keeping

by pulangaraw



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-20
Updated: 2010-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulangaraw/pseuds/pulangaraw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Record Keeping

“What the hell?” John stares at the paper in his hand. The more he reads it, the bigger his eyes get. Then a wicked little smile appears on his face.

\----------

“Possession of illegal substances,” John says, apropos of nothing, over tea that evening.

Sherlock looks up from his slice of pizza. “Beg your pardon?”

“Insulting an officer of the law,” John continues innocently.

Sherlock narrows his eyes at him.

John keeps his eyes on the pizza, but can’t help the small smile tugging at the edges of his mouth as he continues, “Indecent exposure.”

In a flash, Sherlock drops his food, takes John’s slice out of his hand, drops it onto the plate and bends over John in the armchair, one knee on either side of John’s legs.

“That record has been cleared.”

John grins up at Sherlock. “Breaking and Entering,” he says, voice low.

Sherlock growls and leans even closer. “Where did you get this information?”

John is very close to giggling, but that would spoil the game. He’s known that he would get some sort of surprised response from Sherlock for it, but he’s never imagined it to be like this. “Driving without a licence,” he whispers.

Sherlock kisses him.

\---------

“Impersonating an officer of the law,” John laughs as Sherlock drags him out of the armchair and into the bedroom.

\---------

“Causing damage to property,” he says, followed by a moan, as Sherlock licks up his cock, then lets it slide into his mouth.

\---------

“Stalking,” John grinds out as Sherlock slips a finger into his arse.

\---------

“Resisting...,” he starts, then his orgasm hits and all coherent thought is forgotten.

\---------

“Where, John?” Sherlock asks when John is capable of speech again.

John smiles, closes his eyes. “Your desk. Bottom drawer. Underneath the water bill. Impressive, considering you were only 21.”

The rustling of the bedsheets and the press of Sherlock’s body against his, is John’s only answer.

\-----------

“You missed one,” Sherlock whispers against John’s ear a short while later.

“Loitering,” John yawns and snuggles closer.

He can feel Sherlock’s answering chuckle all the way down to his toes.


End file.
